Wi-Fi Direct (also referred to as “Wi-Fi P2P”) is currently known which is a protocol for two wireless communication apparatuses to carry out direct communication without an access point in communication using Wi-Fi (hereinafter referred to as “Wi-Fi communication”). As disclosed in PTL 1, for example, Wi-Fi Direct enables two wireless communication apparatuses to communicate with each other through the following procedure.
First, the two wireless communication apparatuses search for each other by transmitting/receiving a beacon (Find Phase). Next, the two wireless communication apparatuses exchange information for determining roles as a Group Owner (hereinafter referred to as “GO”) and a Client (hereinafter referred to as “CL”) to form a group, execute WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup) and share authentication keys (Group Formation Procedure). Next, the wireless communication apparatus in the role of GO (hereinafter referred to as “GO” as appropriate) and the wireless communication apparatus in the role of CL (hereinafter referred to as “CL” as appropriate) execute WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access) and CL participates in the group formed by GO (Operational Phase). This enables data to be communicated between GO and CL.
This mechanism of Wi-Fi Direct is also applicable to communication using WiGig (Wireless Gigabit) or IEEE802.11ad (hereinafter referred to as “WiGig communication”) which is the wireless communication standard shown in NPL 1. By using a wireless wave band of 60 GHz which belongs to millimeter waves, WiGig communication can transmit/receive a large amount of data faster than Wi-Fi communication. In the following description, wireless communication apparatuses directly communicating with each other in WiGig communication is referred to as “WiGig P2P.”